empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Muscovy
Founded in an age of great civil emergence within the greater Russian area, Muscovy is a stern and focused northern nation, wholly devoted in loyalty and purpose to its allies and the furthering of SOR via any means necessary. An apparent catalyst in the formation of the powerbloc, contributions to the group include industrial backbones, military potential, and more recently the development and deployment of modern firearms. Early History Among the first actions taken by the newly formed power were the creation of a standing force with which to defend the country, and the attempted establishment of an industrial core. Volunteers were rounded up and trained with haste as efforts trudged on to create a meaningful engine from which the nation might drive itself. The discovery of Coal early in Muscovy's history opened a world of possibilities within the technological realm with sources of cheap fuel readily available across the territories. Early interactions with Orthodox powers also in the region were fruitful in laying the groundwork for future agreements. Civil, militaristic, and technological agreements came naturally to the inhabitants of the region as the first unifying conflict occured within the lands of Zvezdansa, with rogue vikings laying waste to the Baltic shores within the country. Beldain and Muscovy were among the first to respond to this emerging threat within Zvezdansa. Victories won by the forces of all three factions came swiftly, with the majority of engagements being spearheaded by the now infamous cavalrymen of Beldain. It was from the ashes of the coastal settlings that a bond of friendship was fostered between the three powers that would eventually come to extend over Crimea and Derse aswell. Recent History The Summit of the Russias proved to be an immensely lucrative and prosperous set of talks held between the now friendly nations of the east, with agreements and various strategies of all manners being laid out on the table. An achievement in international relations, the earth's first functional and competent alliance had been formed. Muscovy continued its gradual force buildup and technological advancements arm in arm with newfound friends. The Sons of Rus would grow to become the foremost powerbloc in Europe after the failed takeover of the former Eastern Roman Empire by Islamic forces. Utilizing vastly outdated technology and the sheer force of Russian will the combined forces of SOR would prove capable of pushing back the Muslim invaders, going so far as to sieze some land, if only temporarily durng a gap created by western Crusaders. Realizing that the momentum of those days where Russians poured from every orifice of the holy Constantinople was lost, and Crusader forces beaten within Iberian Libya, with the impending tide of islamic flesh rumbling once more towards the city unhindered, the possibilities of victory appeared bleak. It was tasked upon top Muscovite diplomats within the area to quickly and efficiently establish a peace agreement between the two sides, lest the war come to Constantinople once more. A peace agreement was soon established between the two factions and borders were again stabilized. With the southern regions stabilized, all prying eyes of SOR turned upon the Gorturk raiders of the east. A miraculous breakthrough occured within the foundries and scholarly locations of Muscovy as the Musket was finally concieved in the east. Expedited manufacturing and shipping doctrines ensured that the weapons would reach both zones of conflict with great haste, with immediate effects being felt in the war against the Gorturks. Present With the momentum of gods now behind the forces of SOR, little appears to be capable of slowing the growth of Muscovy as a premier military, industrial, and technological leader. Though with this abrupt change of pace came several instabilities within the governing body of the nation. Rumors of willing handing-over of power from the old Tsar become more and more vibrant every day, with tales of a new, autocratic government taking hold seeming likely. Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 6